


something lovely (on a summery afternoon)

by cosmicruin



Series: all things sweet and splendid [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29264598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicruin/pseuds/cosmicruin
Summary: In celebration of Sehun’s recovery from a cold, Jongin plans two surprises.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Series: all things sweet and splendid [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149095
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37
Collections: EXO Bakery - 2021





	something lovely (on a summery afternoon)

**Author's Note:**

> Ticket #324: A and B taking sunset walks after dinner.

“You should’ve seen Chanyeol- _hyung_ ’s belly—it was so round like a watermelon!” Jongin released an awed sound upon remembering. “It also felt like one when I asked permission to touch. You’d never believe it, but Kyungsoo-hyung nearly growled at me when I did.”

Sehun laughed, twirling spaghetti carbonara around his fork. “Kyungsoo-hyung probably acted on instinct. It isn’t like him to snap his jaws on you—or anyone, really.”

Jongin nodded his agreement. “He might have seen my fawning and touching as a threat. Chanyeol-hyung is due to give birth this month; I wouldn’t put it past Kyungsoo-hyung to be on edge.” He used his utensils to slice the steak. After chewing a mouthful of meat, he continued, “He must be worried about Chanyeol-hyung still moving about and helping out in the restaurant.”

It must also be because they were first-time parents. As long-time friends with the married couple, Jongin was privy to the milestones in Kyungsoo and Chanyeol’s relationship, starting from their first introduction to each other right to the present. When Chanyeol revealed he was pregnant last autumn, Jongin had felt nothing but happiness for his friends. That was until Chanyeol confessed they hadn’t really talked about children at length, giving Jongin the puppy-eyed look of someone at a loss on how to tell his husband they were going to have a baby.

In the end, everything had gone well. Kyungsoo, though initially shocked, had taken the news rather fine and assured Chanyeol they would welcome the new addition to their family with open arms.

“Chanyeol-hyung can have a stubborn streak. Kyungsoo-hyung has one, too. They’re made for each other in that regard.” Sehun opened his mouth to accept Jongin’s proffered steak slice. “I do think they’ll make good parents.” He twirled more spaghetti around his fork and lifted it to his lips.

“Hey, I want that.” Jongin gestured to the pasta. He hummed happily when Sehun fed it to him; smiled in the same vein when he asked for three more bites. He sighed, awed. “We’ve dined here a lot of times, but why does the spaghetti carbonara taste extra good today?”

“Do you want more? You can have mine.” Sehun was already transferring his plate to Jongin’s side before he could get a word out. He gestured to the waiter to come over.

Jongin smiled in thanks. In a speed that astounded even himself, he demolished the plate of half-eaten spaghetti and ordered for a second. After the waiter left with their new orders, Jongin caught Sehun’s contemplative gaze.

“Yes?”

“You’re really working up an appetite today,” Sehun remarked, not unkindly. His brows lowered in the way they did when he got suspicious. “Don’t tell me you skipped a meal at work.”

“No, of course not,” Jongin assured, and this was true. “I can’t dance if I skip meals. I’d never compromise myself that way. If anything, today’s routine was more complicated with more sequences, so I had to eat a little more than usual to keep up.” This was also true, although the extent of Jongin’s seemingly famished state after rehearsals was a pleasant surprise, but expected.

Sehun’s brows smoothened, and he nodded slowly in acknowledgment. “As long as you’re not starving yourself.”

After dinner saw them walking by the riverside after a short stop at an ice cream shop. (Jongin merely grinned at Sehun’s raised eyebrow directed at his order of three scoops instead of the usual one.) Summer’s onset didn’t spare the city from its punishing humidity, making it impossible to enjoy anything outdoors. Late afternoons were now preferred by many to engage in leisurely activities since the heat wasn’t as punishing. Tons of people were ambling about, bicycling, families picnicking and playing with their children on the grass.

Jongin’s heart swelled at the sight of toddlers taking shaky steps toward their parents. It was impossible not to melt at their gummy smiles, tiny hands reaching out, delighted squeals and shrieks spilling into the air.

“Adorable, aren’t they?” Sehun’s question pulled Jongin back to the present. Following his line of sight confirmed he’d been watching, too.

“I _know_. Did you see their cheeks? I want to smother them in kisses.” 

A cooling breeze blew in from the river and accompanied them on their walk. After, they occupied a backless bench overlooking the Han River to rest their feet. The sun was beginning to set, sky tinged with shades of blush pink, pearl cream, and baby blue; reflected beautifully on the water. A cruise ship sailed past from a distance.

Sehun exhaled a soft sigh. “Ah, this feels so nice.” He took a deep lungful of air several times, face brightening with each intake. “Feels real good to be able to smell some things again.”

Sehun had been down with a bad cold last week, pallor pale, senses of taste and smell temporarily lost. Jongin had fretted over him while building up his own immunity to prevent catching it. Days waiting for his health to improve had seemed to stretch on needlessly long. Sehun was marginally better, now, taste and smell returning to him by trickles; complexion better. Today’s dinner date was Jongin’s idea of celebrating Sehun’s recovery, hoping a change of scenery while taking it slow would speed it up.

“Can you smell anything right now?”

Sehun turned his nose up and sniffed the air. He named a ton of scents Jongin recognized. Sehun continued listing what he could smell, though he trailed off the moment he inhaled Jongin’s shirt.

“Did you change our fabric conditioner?” Sehun looked and sounded genuinely confused. Another deep inhale. “You smell like sweet apples.”

“Do you like it?”

“It’s not making me sneeze. It isn’t too harsh on my nose. So, yes. You know how sensitive my nose is.”

Jongin beamed, warmed and pleased by the answer. “I’m really, really happy to hear that," He gently took Sehun’s hand and laid the palm flat on his abdomen. “Our baby is happy to hear that, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at:  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mindstormfury/)  
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/propinquity)


End file.
